Mi auror favorito
by cieloabierto
Summary: Cinco años después de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se ven obligados a trabajar de nuevo juntos, como aurores. Las cosas han cambiado entre ellos desde su etapa en el colegio, o puede que no hayan cambiado tanto... R/H H/G
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa! ¿Os podéis creer que Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita y no tenía nada escrito sobre ellos? Pues es así, asi que he dado el paso y he empezado a escribir sobre ellos Este fic no será muy largo, contará como mucho con cinco capítulos o así. Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews, para animarme a seguir, porque os aseguro que cuando recibo reviews me entra repentinamente muchísima inspiración! Un beso enorme a todos y disfrutad leyendo:3_

* * *

Me perdí en su susurro, dejé que el tiempo fluyese sin importarme el mundo ni tan siquiera lo que ocurría dos centímetros más allá de nosotros dos. Me envolvió en sus brazos y eso me hizo dejar este mundo e introducirme en nuestro mundo, en cual solo existíamos él y yo.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de pedirle al Ministerio trabajar sola? Pocas personas lo conseguían. Él había probado a luchar con otras chicas, pero ninguna le dio buenos resultados.

El ministerio, observó como Ron y yo, habíamos perdido nuestro ritmo inicial en las misiones, nuestro rendimiento también había disminuido y eso a Lewis, nuestro actual jefe, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Nos habían citado dos años después de que la decisión de la separación fuese tomada. Sin saber muy bien el motivo me desvelé a las cuatro de la madrugada preguntándome si él estaba deseando verme como yo deseaba verle a él.

A la nueve me desperté, me aseé y me vestí. Pedí un café para llevar y aparqué mi Mini Cooper S en color rojo, regalo de mis padres, en el parking exterior del ministerio, mejor dicho, lo aparqué en el parking muggle.

Bajé por la cabina de teléfono, necesitaba ganar tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y relajarme, por eso no fui mediante la Red Flu. Llegué, al fin, al despacho de Lewis y al parecer era la última en llegar, estaban los dos hombre esperándome.

- Buenos días –me dijeron al unísono.

- Perdón por el retraso –dije de forma rápida mirando exclusivamente a Lewis como si mi vida dependiese de ello y evitando encontrarme con la mirada de Ron.

Lewis comenzó a hablar. Ese hombre en los últimos años, había significado mucho para mi, y creo que también para cualquier otro auror que se precie. Llegó al ministerio y lo revolucionó, cambio algunas leyes, impuso las suyas y aunque en un principio la mayoría nos negábamos a cumplirlas porque no las veíamos coherente, con el paso del tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta que nadie podría asumir el cargo mejor que él. A pesar de ser mi jefe, sustituyó al insustituible Harry Potter, cuando éste se fue a vivir a Dinarmarca con Ginny; así pues, se convirtió en el tercer pilar en el 'trío mágico'. Él fue quien nos apoyó a Ron y a mi a seguir juntos, y el que soportó al menos, todas mis lágrimas cuando lo nuestro terminó.

Me obligó a sentarme al lado izquierdo de Ron y enfrente a él, mientras seguía hablando. Nos explico que todos los miembros del ministerio de defensa, habían decidido que debíamos volver a trabajar juntos, sin ningún intermediario entre nosotros, Harry sabía trabajar solo y nosotros nos necesitábamos y también nos comunicó que no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada. Se marchó tras una hora de charla y omitió completamente la parte de ruegos y preguntas.

Salió de la habitación dando una última noticia: debíamos vivir juntos. En cuanto le vi cruzar la puerta, me levanté e intenté salir yo también, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada. '_Alohomora_', susurré, pero no funcionó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó.

- No se abre –ni tan siquiera le miré. Noté sus pasos acercándose y me aparté a un lado para no tocarnos, lo intentó él– ¿pretendías abrirla? –dije irónica. Clavó sus ojos azules en mi y eso me intimidó.

Llamé a Lewis y me comunicó que era nuestra primera prueba, debíamos volver a establecer contacto. Me senté en el sofá, saqué un libro de mi bolso y me puse a leer. No me había dado tiempo a empezar a leer la segunda página cuando se sentó a mi lado y me arrebató el libro. Lo intenté coger, pero fue inútil, él aún recordaba mis movimientos.

- ¿Me lo piensas devolver? –negó con la cabeza e intente alcanzarle la mano, pero en ese momento me percaté de que estaba encima suya, a pocos centímetros de su boca.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? –fue un susurro, la única vez que le había oído hablar así, de aquella forma después de dos años.

Aquella era la pregunta a la que ni yo misma había encontrado respuesta. Algo hizo que mi corazón dejase de latir, que los segundos pasasen mucho más despacio. Sonrió y me reincorporé, miré al frente y tal vez, lo más apropiado sería decir que soy una cobarde por no atreverme a mirarle a la cara, y lo asumo: soy una cobarde.

Se arrodilló frente a mi y colocó sus manos en mis rodillas, para después posar sus ojos azules en los míos. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

- No lo sé –agaché la mirada.

- Pero lo hiciste, me dejaste sin haberme hablado ante sobre ello, me dejaste solo, como si jamás hubieses sentido nada.

- Has estado con más mujeres, Ron.

- Quería olvidarte e intenté comprender porqué lo hiciste.

- ¿Lo conseguiste?

- No, aún no.

- No sé porque lo hice, no te puedo ayudar.

- Lo pasé fatal –me alzó la cara para poder mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

- Yo no he estado con nadie más –fui sincera.

- Me ha costado con más mujeres, es cierto, pero… –quería que yo terminase su frase.

- Ninguna de ellas te dio su primera vez… –y le seguí el juego.

- Como tú lo hiciste.

- Siempre estarás en mi memoria –no podía dejar de ser sincera, no con Ron.

- Y tú en la mía, recuerda que también fue mi primera vez.

Ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos, fue de acuerdo mutuo, no dijimos nada más. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá y dejó que apoyase mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Y mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me di cuenta de que aquel abrazo me había hecho darme cuenta de que aún quedaba algo de amor entre los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡HOLA! Jo, lo primero de todo es gracias por los Favs, los reviews y lo demás, en serio, me alegra saber que hay alguien que me lee. Gracias en especial a 'Ron', por interesarse por este fic desde que lo idee en Twitter y por el review y gracias a Rupert Grint por ser tan añlwihdwfhug, porque gracias a él tengo inspiración! Un beso enorme, y disfrutad leyendo! _

* * *

–_Flashback–_

Solté los colmillos de basilisco tras oír a Ron decir 'Deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros' se refería a los elfos domésticos, llevaba años luchando por ellos, hasta creé la P.E.D.D.O: Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros; y después de todas las rabietas que me había llevado porque mis mejores amigos no me apoyaban, ahí estaba el chico que me traía de cabeza, aquel pelirrojo que ya no era en absoluto el que tenía la nariz manchada en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts el primer año; ahora era el chico del que estaba enamorada diciendo que debíamos salvarles.

Los colmillos al caer hicieron un estrepitoso ruido, pero no me importó, corrí y me abalancé sobre Ron, le besé como jamás antes lo había hecho, oí de nuevo un ruido, él también había soltado los colmillos y posó sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo le revolvía el pelo. Seguro que esa escena era de película y el grandioso Harry Potter no la estaba grabando.

–_FIN–_

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté.

- Le has odio, tenemos que vivir juntos.

- Ya, pero no siempre hay que hacerle caso.

- ¿Tú, Hermione, me estás diciendo que no hay que obedecer a un superior? –dijo levantando una ceja.

- Las personas cambian, Ron. Y yo, he cambiado –me levanté y me acomodé la camiseta que llevaba puesta– me tengo que ir, adiós.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, la puerta no estaba bloqueada, Lewis solo había necesitado ver como nos acorrucábamos un poco para pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes, por desgracia yo también me había hecho ciertas ilusiones, pero siendo una chica fácil había caído rendida a sus pies, para después dejarle por unos supuesto cuernos que jamás fueron confirmados y ahora ¿qué?, ¿volver a enamorarme de él? No, le demostraría que soy la misma chica dura que le demostré los primeros años en el colegio.

Conduje hasta mi casa, y vi que tenía un vociferador en el salón, esperándome. Normalmente si no se abren en el momento, estallan, pero aquel aún estaba intacto y tuve cierto miedo a abrirlo. '¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¿CÓMO QUE VAS A SALTARTE LAS NORMAS? HE DICHO QUE TENÉIS QUE VIVIR JUNTOS, Y ES UNA ORDEN POR PARTE DEL MINISTERIO. ¿ESTÁS DISPUESTA A PERDER TU EMPLEO? RON VA DE CAMINO A TU CASA, Y NI SE TE OCURRA IMPEDISERLO'. Jamás en su vida había recibido un vociferador, bueno al menos no de parte de un jefe y mucho menos de Lewis, al que consideraba un amigo.

Recogí un poco la casa, y llamé por teléfono muggle a Ginny. Está bien, no es muy 'ético' por decirlo de alguna manera que la pequeña de los Weasley sea mi mejor amiga, con la cual me desahogo cada vez que lo necesito y sobre todo no es justo que sea ella la única amiga que tenga la cual ha vivido toda mi historia con Ron, su hermano. Pero la vida, en concreto mi vida no es muy ética ni muy normal, por lo que creo que el hecho de que mi única y mejor amiga sea Ginevra Weasley me trae sin cuidado. Ella sabía diferenciar a su hermano de mi, cuando le hablaba de mis problemas con él o cuando le decía la de babas que soltaba por él no me decía un '¡uy qué asco!', simplemente se alegraba de verme feliz; le colgué el teléfono en cuanto oí el timbre.

- Hola, ¿Hermione? –había muchísimas chicas guapas en el mundo, después, en un nivel mayor estaba aquella chica. Podría decir que era una veela, pero su cabello marrón, ojos castaños, cara algo redondeada, y mi misma estatura le delataba. Aquella chica era curiosa y extrañamente muy parecida a mi.

- Si, soy yo, ¿quién eres?

- Oh –dijo ¿sorprendida? – Soy Kate, amiga de Ron.

- Ah, encantada –sonreí– Ron aún no ha llegado –le dije fingiendo una cara de tristeza.

- Lo sé, tonta –me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro– vengo a ayudarle a colocar sus cosas.

- Ah, pasa entonces –abrí de par en par la puerta para dejarle entrar.

No me lo podía creer, había dicho amiga, pero quien sabe si era algo más de ese pelirrojo, no pensaba hacerle una escena de celos, iba a ser la compañera de piso más indiferente que se pudiese echar a la cara.

Saludé a Ron cuando llegó a casa, después me encerré a leer en mi dormitorio, escuché como la chica gritaba un 'Adiós Hermione' y la puerta principal se cerraba, no le contesté. También escuché algunos utensilios de cocina caer al suelo, ese hombre jamás cambiaría, iba a ser torpe hasta su último día. Normalmente hubiese ido a ayudarle pero hoy no, estaba enfadada conmigo misma, había sido una estúpida pensando que aquel abrazo, que aquel momento de sinceridad; podría haber encendido de nuevo nuestra llama, pero no era así.


End file.
